thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Biel1458's Tributes of The Tiers
The following articles are under Biel1458's ownership. Do not use these tributes without primarily seeking the consent of their respective creator. Immediately alert the user if one of these tributes is under illicit use. Please be respectful for all the information attached to this page. I will not tolerate stealing or plagiarising of any tribute or anything that I incorporated along with this page and its characters. Please respect everything that each of these pages include and do not purposely steal any part of the characters below. This is a complete list of the tributes created by Biel1458. Multiple previous tributes that have already been created have been retired, while some have been moved into this Generation. There's five different tiers which the tributes will be put in: Lies,'' Harmony'','' Justice'' and Solidarity. There will be a brief description down below about what each will mean and which requirements a tribute needs to belong to one of the tiers. 'Tribute Template' Name: ' '''Age: ' 'District: ' 'Gender: ' 'Personality: ' 'Weapons: ' '''Appearance: Backstory: ''' '''Reasons for Winning: Strengths: ' '''Weaknesses: ' '''Alliance: Height: Fears: Token: 'Tribute Organization' The tributes have been divided into four categories; Lies, Harmony, Justice and Solidarity. These tributes are often defined by a single, intense characteristict that depends on their category. These tributes usually contain the highest amount of information possible and are entered into a considerable amount of games before their retirement. 'Chapter I: Lies' Tributes of the'' "Lies" tier relatively have the smallest template compared to the other tribute tiers. They are the ones more commonly entered into Games. These tributes are usually volunteers, and have entered the games with an exact goal to achieve. The requirement for a tribute to belong to this tier are: *199+ words personality. *599+ words backstory. *Backstory is in third person format.. *Lunaii/Real Life Picture. *Completed Tribute Template. 'Chapter II: Harmony' Tributes of the "Harmony" tier have a more moderate template, having a bit more compared to those of the first tier. All these tributes are good-natured and moral teenagers, willing to repay others for the smallest of things. They are against the practice of killing, but will not hesitate to do it in order to emerge victorious. Like the Lies tributes, they are commonly entered into Games. Here are the requirements of what it takes for a tribute to be considered a Harmony tier tribute: *299+ words personality. *799+ words personality. *Backstory is third person format *Lunaii/Real Life Picture *Completed Tribute Template *Detailed Etymology. 'Chapter III: Justice' Tributes of the "Justice" tier are very detailed, and most likely will hardly ever get submitted in Games. I'll only give them to people I trust that can fully capture and portray my tribute. These tributes are usually motivated by something to win, usually a feeling of revenge or justice. Here are the requirements of what it takes for a tribute to be considered a Justice tier tribute: *350+ words personality. *1099+ words backstory. *Backstory is in third person format. *Lunaii/Real Life Picture. *Completed template. *Detailed Etymology *Informative Trivia 'Chapter IV: Solidarity' These tributes are more detailed and creative than the previous ones. I will never submit them in Games belonging to people I don't know well, and even then I may only submit them two or three times a year for a Games. These tributes are usually kind to the ones who can earn their trust, even though it is something hard to achieve. However, they are always willing to help someone who is in need. Here are the requirements of what it takes for a tribute to be considered a Solidarity tier tribute: *450+ words personality. *2099+ words backstory. *Backstory written in second or third person format. *Lunaii/Real Life Picture *Completed template + Interesting Trivia. *399+ words etymology. 'The Tributes of The Tiers' 'Tribute Gallery' 'Lunaii' Aster.png|District Zero: Aster Bright Jake Locketback.png|District One: Jake Locketback Flannery Hawkeye.png|District Two: Flannery Hawkeye Ursula Harrt.png|District Two: Ursula Harrt NealValentine.png|District Four: Neal Valentine Magnas Power.png|District Five: Devon Ferox Charita.png|District Five: Charita Wilton Lavender Morton.png|District Six: Lavender Morton Cathaya Grooves.png|District Seven: Cathaya Grooves Oxford Roope.png|District Eight: Oxford Roope Proserpina.png|District Eight: Proserpina Cambric Kessie Twyla.png|District Eight: Kessie Rosamond Avena Praeger (9).png|District Nine: Avena Wildes Avena Praeger.png|District Nine: Martha Praeger Vine Swithun.png|District Thirteen: Vine Swithun Edited lunaii 26123213154.png|District 13: Alexandrite Bohamia Lionel Armani.png|The Capitol: Lionel Armani 'Real Life' Aster Bright.PNG|District 0: Aster Bright Jake.jpg|District 1: Jake Locketback Jessamine.PNG|District 2: Flannery Hawkeye Ursula.jpg|District 2: Ursula Harrt Neal.jpg|District 4: Neal Valentine Devon Ferox.PNG|District 5: Devon Ferox Charita.jpg|District 5: Charita Wilton LavenderM.PNG|District 6: Lavender Morton Cath.PNG|District 7: Cathaya Grooves Oxford Roope.PNG|District 8: Oxford Roope Proserpina Cambric R2.jpg|District 8: Proserpina Cambric Kessie Rosamond.PNG|District 8: Kessie Rosamond Avena.jpg|District 9: Avena Wildes Martha.PNG|District 9: Martha Praeger Vine Swithun.jpg|District 13: Vine Swithun Alexandrite Bohamia.jpg|District 13: Alexandrite Bohamia Lionel.jpg|The Capitol: Lionel Armani 'Trivia' *This is Biel1458's second Tribute page, made after she completely lost interest in the first one. However, some of the old tributes were re-written and placed in this page, with a brand new concept and brand new images. One example is Ursula Harrt *District Five was the first District to have both tributes made in a Tier. **However, since Jagger Highsmith was deleted, District Eight was the first district to get both slots filled in a Tier. *Lavender Morton and Alexandrite Bohamia are the only Tributes of the Tiers who have won a Hunger Games. *Originally, there were going to be six other tiers, such as Chaos'' and Neutrality ''to name only a few, but those ideas were quickly scratched as I realized I wouldn't have time to make all those tributes, so only four of those tiers remained 'Tribute Placings' '''WIP' Category:Unfinished Category:Biel1458